Nuestra Propia Historia
by RocioFri
Summary: Drabble 6./ Sasuke tampoco esperó que en ese día lluvioso sus labios se unieran con los de Ino.
1. Zoológico

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece

**Drabble**

**Palabras: **_496_

**.**

**Zoológico**

**.**

**.**

En el zoológico hay una extensa variedad de animales. Desde depredadores salvajes, hasta aves con hermosos plumajes. Por eso, Ino disfrutaba su visita a dicho lugar, porque nunca sabría con qué animal nuevo se encontraría, y ella, siendo una pequeña, estaba deseosa de aprender.

Ino era muy curiosa. Bastante.

No obstante, aquella visita la obligó a encontrarse frente a frente con el animal más precioso e inquietante que sus orbes celestes pudieran toparse en algún momento. Ese animalito era diferente, lo supo porque de un momento a otro captó toda su atención.

Y con sumo cuidado, como evitando espantarlo, se aproximó hasta donde éste se encontraba; y, entonces pudo percatarse de lo suave de su piel, que sin tocarla, pudo ser capaz de distinguir su textura. Además, de ese par de ojos negros que podían sujetar a su presa en cuestión de segundos. Y ese pelaje azabache de sin igual sedosidad.

Definitivamente, un animal inusual, con un deje de misterio, que graciosamente se aventuraba únicamente en dos patas.

La niña se acercó más, hasta quedar a lado de un chiquillo.

—¿Cuál es tu animal favorito? —le preguntó a él, mientras sonreía de boca abierta mostrando su dentadura con una pequeña incisura, lo que indicaba que a sus 5 años, comenzaba a mudar de dientes.

—Uhm —el niño pareció ignorarla, pretendiendo ser indiferente ante su molesta voz infantil.

—Te hablo, niño —inocentemente, empuñó su dedo rumbo a las costillas del pequeño, el cual se quejó inmediatamente.

—¡Déjame en paz! —bufó disgustado —y no me llamo _"niño"._

Ino soltó una risilla.

—Soy Ino y, ¿tú?

—Sasuke.

Un nombre excelente.

—Dime, ¿cuál es tu animal favorito? —repitió.

—Hn —se rehusó a responder, sin embargo, dedujo que si respondía tal vez lo dejaría de atosigar —. La pantera.

—Esas me asustan —fingió temblar.

El niño guardó silencio, pero en vista de que ella no continuó con su molesto repertorio, se atrevió a preguntar.

—Y, ¿a ti cual te gusta?

Ino aumentó el tamaño de su sonrisa, y ciertamente, Sasuke pudo darse cuenta que ella tenía tres ventanillas donde antes debieron haber estado dientes de leche.

—Tú —afirmó con inocencia.

El pequeño abrió los ojos con desconcierto, y rápidamente el sonrojo de sus mejillas hizo acto de presencia, coloreando su rostro dócilmente, el cual intento ocultar.

—¡Oye! —se quejó —. Yo no soy un animal.

Cierto, e Ino lo sabía. Desde un principio, cuando lo vio, lo supo. Que él no era uno de esos animalitos que se miraban en el zoológico, que él era un niño de su misma edad, que con solo ese intercambio de miradas pudo lograr en ella un cosquilleo en su estómago, equivalente a una colonia entera de hormigas transitar por su frágil cuerpesito.

—Lo sé —evitó mirarlo, sonrojándose en la misma medida que él —pero me gustas tú.

Sasuke no supo cómo reaccionar, esa visita al zoológico había resultado ser un poco diferente a como él lo hubiera esperado, y todo, gracias a Ino.

**.**

**N/A:**

Bueno, está será una colección de drabbles (todos ellos SasuIno) que se colocaran de acuerdo al orden del alfabeto español (de la Z a la A). Tengo escritos la gran mayoría, así que este no representará algún problema en cuanto a las actualizaciones que las haré cada Sábado. Sí, tengo muchos otros fics que terminar, lo sé :C y espero no dejar botado ninguno, estaré colocando el final de 7 Días con Sasuke también el sábado o el domingo, pero de está semana no pasa.

Y bueno, más que nada, este drabble fue un regalo de mí para mí (? xD pues hace 21 años, en un 4 de Septiembre, nací :'D Así es, es mi cumpleaños, por eso me felicito a mí misma :') jajaja y sus reviews serán el mejor regalo que pueda recibir. Gracias por leer.


	2. Yogurt

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece

**Drabble**

**Palabras: **_612  
><em>

**.**

**Yogurt**

**.**

**.**

¿Acaso esa chiquilla lo había estado persiguiendo?

Desde ese espantoso encuentro con Ino ya no pudo quitársela de encima, tal pareciera que se empeñaba en ir a donde él fuera que iba.

Y es que, ya era demasiada casualidad haberla conocido de esa forma poco convencional como para que también fuera su compañera en el colegio.

Bueno, ciertamente Ino comenzó a cursar al mismo ritmo de que él, siendo su compañera de clases desde el jardín de infantes, sólo que hasta entonces apenas tuvo la suficiente atención como para distinguirla.

Fue entonces cuando el toque del timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y repentinamente, todos los alumnos del salón comenzaron a abandonar la sala, indicando la hora del receso.

Sasuke sacó de su lonchera un yogurt de fresa, un sándwich, una manzana, un jugo con pajilla y un flan de chocolate. ¡Cielos, cuánta comida como para un niño que apenas cursa el primer grado de primaria! Incluso, le daba vergüenza que su madre lo atiborrara de alimentos, siendo que él quería comprar su propio almuerzo en la cafetería.

Restándole poca importancia, se dedicó a destapar el yogurt, pero antes que pudiera comenzar a beberlo se percató de una presencia más.

Sí. Era Ino que seguía sentada a cuatro asientos más adelante que él. Tal vez ella también llevaba su propia comida y por ende, se había desistido de salir… o, tal vez era un plan maquiavélico para quedarse a solas con él.

Sasuke sacudió su cabeza al sesionarse de esa posibilidad. Aun eran unos niños, debería dejar de ver tanta televisión y esos programas adolescentes majaderos que su hermano mayor solía poner.

Nuevamente, la vislumbró de espaldas notando lo largo de su cabello dorado; cayendo sus ojos en el rezago de su mesa en donde no se encontraba ningún tipo de comida y, que curiosamente, ella no se había inmutado ni un centímetro.

Sintiendo la curiosidad, se decidió a caminar hacia donde ella, sujetando la boquilla de su yogurt con sus dientes. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, lo descubrió.

Ino estaba profundamente dormida.

Sasuke rodó los ojos. Luego, la movió ligeramente de los brazos hasta que ésta comenzó a despertar.

—Eh —medio abrió sus ojos para restregarlos con el antebrazo.

—Uh.

Ino abrió completamente su ojo derecho y pudo darse cuenta de Sasuke, entonces despertó abruptamente de un salto, sintiendo el calor de vergüenza agolparse en sus mejillas. ¡Pena que el niño que te gusta te vea dormir en clases!

—Sa-Sasuke.

—¿No vas a comer?

—Yo eh —buscó en su mochila su almuerzo, filtrándose en los libros y los cuadernos, pero no encontró nada. Seguramente se había olvidado del paquete en casa, entonces se reprimió mentalmente, aseverando que cuando llegara su padre la regañaría por tal descuido. —¡Ay qué tonta!

Sasuke la contempló curioso e inconscientemente mordió la tapa del yogurt.

—Sí, muy tonta —repitió inocente.

Ino infló los cachetes.

—Da igual, no tengo hambre —fingió, pero un ruidillo de su estómago la delató, y sintió más vergüenza aún.

Sasuke escapó una risa un tanto burlesca, pero después sintió pena por ella.

—Ten —con su mano le extendió su yogurt a la niña quien rápidamente lo tomó y comenzó a beber de él.

—Gracias, Sasuke —bebió saboreando el líquido rosa. Cuando lo hubo terminado despegó el envase de sus labios dejando una marca láctea por toda su boca —. Eres un niño bueno.

Sasuke la observó con tales bigotes de yogurt, y en vez de reírse de ella, se sonrojó.

Sin saber exactamente la razón, tal vez por ser la primer cosa que compartía con ella (de hecho, lo primero que compartía con alguien) o simplemente porque resultaba adquirir un aspecto encantador.

**.**

**N/A:**

Mil millones de gracias por sus hermosas felicitaciones de cumpleaños :D La pase muy bien, aunque ni yo misma me creo tener 21 años, con eso de que parezco de 15 años, pues no xD

Y también agradezco sus reviews. Espero que este nuevo drabble sea de su agrado, cualquier cosa, sugerencia, amenaza de muerte, pueden dejarme un comentario.


	3. Xenofobia

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece

**Drabble**

**Palabras: **_449_

**.**

**Xenofobia**

**.**

**.**

Ino nunca tenía sentido sobre los días transcurridos sin que Sasuke la mirará. No es como si lo anotara en su diario.

¡Por supuesto que no!

Y el hecho de que hubiesen pasado ya 2 años, 3 meses y 1 semana sin que el niño le dirigiera una palabra, no representaba su desconcierto.

Para nada.

Si era consiente en dicha precisión sobre el tiempo acontecido, no había relación con que él la ignorara por donde quiera que se toparan, ni que él prefiriera regresar sus pasos en dirección contraria a donde estuviese yendo ella.

Ella no le prestaba atención.

Seguramente existía una razón coherente para que el muchachito la excluyera en tal magnitud.

Quizá sí se percataba abiertamente sobre el comportamiento frío de Sasuke para con ella, pero no por su detenimiento se supondría que ella gusta de él.

¡Pf, no!

Simplemente se preocupaba por coexistir una buena relación entre compañeros de clases, dicha relación se basaba en el yogurt de hace más de 2 años que el morocho le compartió.

Ino nunca se fijaba en esos pequeños detalles.

Nunca sintió una atracción hacia él, ni jamás volvió a sentir el cosquilleo en su cuerpo cuando sus ojos se encontraban.

Solamente estaba agradecida con él. Sí, eso era, y como su humanidad era tan grande, se sentía en la necesidad de retribuir el acto aun si hubiese pasado ya un poquito de días, aún si solían tener 7 años, y ahora ambos tenían 9.

Pero nada ayudaba que él la evitará inclusive en el salón.

Una razón, debía existir alguna.

Y aunque su cabeza diera miles de vueltas enteras, nunca pudo encontrar una conclusión concreta. Sasuke parecía temerle, como si fuera un monstro; la rechazaba continuamente, siendo signo de hostilidad, ¿cierto?, porque ambos no pensaban de la misma forma. Sin contar que la familia del joven era mucho muy –por demás- prestigiosa en todo el país, y la de ella no lo era tanto.

Ino se sentía, a veces, como una extranjera. Completamente extraña al mundo que lo rodeaba.

¿Cómo se hacían llamar las personas con esas características?

Vagamente recordó sus clases de _Español. _El maestro había utilizado una palabra en específico para denominar a las personas con ese comportamiento.

Miedo a los extranjeros…

Xeno… Xenofo… ¡Xenofobia!

Sasuke era xenofóbico.

Sí, eso era. No importando si no fueran de razas diferentes, o de países distintos, Sasuke era xenofóbico por el simple hecho de rehusar la amistad con ella, logrando hacerla adquirir un sentimiento que la hacía parecer una extranjera.

Sonaba bastante lógico.

Pero no porque se estuviera quemando las pestañas por atar cabos acerca de Sasuke y ella, representa que le gusta.

¡No!

Bueno, tal vez sí. Un poco.

Poquito.

**.**

**N/A:**

Miles de gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, por el momento no puedo contestarlos :C no tengo mucho tiempo, tengo que seguir haciendo tareas :P Primeramente Dios, el próximo sábado espero retomar mi Fic "Destino" y nada, espero que ese drabble les guste y me dejen un hermoso comentario.

Cualquier cosa, sugerencia, amenaza de muerte, es bienvenida.


	4. WC

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece

**Drabble**

**Palabras:** _507__  
><em>

**.**

**W.C.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke no lo podía creer.

Simplemente resultaba ser un escenario intangible e, incluso, hasta cómico. Claro, era gracioso para cualquiera que pudiera ser un espectador, pero para él que era el protagonista de aquella vergonzosa situación, no lo era.

Ridículo. Vergonzoso, de hecho.

Se aseguró visualmente de que aquel acontecimiento fuera real y no se tratara de uno de sus tantos sueños en donde se encontraba ella. Pero, por más veces que pestañeara, la imagen de su cabellera rubia permanecía intacta.

Y es que, últimamente Yamanaka había estado presente en sus sueños; sin saber _qué_, _cómo,_ ni el _porqué_ de su pretensión y permanencia, no obstante, le molestaba y mucho. No era agradable tener su inconfundible personalidad "carismática" molestándolo dentro de sus pensamientos; quizá he ahí la razón por la cual procuraba evitarla, por la cual doblegaba sus pasos contrariados a los de ella.

No. Lamentablemente, no se trata de una ilusión.

—¿Sasuke?

Escuchó la sutil voz de ella. La observó en silencio, metódicamente, descubriendo que al igual que él, Ino demostraba confusión. Y, antes de que Uchiha pudiera contestar a su pregunta, la chica se le adelantó al momento que fruncía el ceño.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó enojada.

Sasuke levantó una ceja de forma interrogante, y algo elegante, también.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —le devolvió la cuestión.

—¿Qué? —dudó—. ¡Largo!, es el baño de niñas.

El joven titubeó. ¿Realmente se había equivocado? Tenía tantas ganas de orinar que probablemente no se percató de la clasificación sexual de los baños a los que ingresó. No obstante, tener los ojos de ella sobre él comenzaba a irritarlo.

Ambos se miraban fijamente; Sasuke observaba a Ino que recién había salido por el barandal de una de las casetillas de los escusados, e Ino contemplaba a Sasuke que se encontraba espaldas a ella con su cabeza ligeramente volteada para mirarle y que, sus manos sostenían una parte en específico de su cuerpo.

Sí, Ino visualizaba el miembro de Sasuke quien lo había "liberado" de sus pantalones para orinar. Al darse cuenta, ambos se sonrojaron.

El chiquillo rápidamente se acomodó sus pantalones y guardó entre ellos a su "amigo", con la intensa preocupación carcomiéndolo.

_¿Lo habrá visto?_

Oraba porque no fuera así.

—Vete —susurró ella, mientras entornaba los ojos en cualquier punto que no fuera él.

El chico no dijo nada y salió con los mofletes cubiertos de rubor y ardor. Atravesó la puerta con rapidez y una vez que estuvo fuera, suspiró, tan profundo como si todo ese tiempo de su encuentro hubiera estado conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones.

Luego, recordó su error. No, definitivamente él nunca se equivocaba, había estado parado frente a un orinal dejando caer todo el líquido contenido en su vejiga, y no hacía falta ser sabio para darse cuenta que los orinales únicamente se encuentran en un baño de niños, porque éstos fueron hechos para hombres.

Sasuke no se equivocó, fue Ino Yamanaka quien lo hizo, esa niña que había osado verlo en paños menores, ella que era la primera en verlo así.

**.**

**N/A:**

Tarde pero seguro.

Aquí el drabble con la letra **W. **Espero que sea de su agrado.

Gracias por leer.

¡Besos!


	5. Viento

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece

**Drabble**

**Palabras:** _550__  
><em>

**.**

**Viento**

**.**

**.**

No era una casualidad, ni mucho menos una obra del destino.

¿La razón? El _viento._

Sí, por muy elocuente que sonara aquella insinuación, pero no era más que una clara verdad. E Ino conocía a la perfección el significado que esto implicaba.

Ella comprendía que su única presencia le causaba cierta molestia a él, y por ello se había estado manteniendo al margen. No era como si Ino hubiera deseado plantarse justo a su lado.

No, de hecho, se puede mencionar, que no era más que una jugada que el _viento _les tenía preparada.

Y es que, el clima era desastroso. La fuerte brisa jugaba con sus rubios cabellos y los revolvía en pocos segundos, acompañado de una espesa nube gris colocándose justo por encima de sus cabezas.

Ino no llegó a pararse bajo ese árbol, simplemente porque sí, ni porque él estuviera ahí también, es más, el _viento_ le dificultaba una clara visión de lo exterior que, cuando ya se había refugiado en la sombra de las ramificaciones, apenas y lo pudo distinguir.

—Sasuke

—Hn

Era él. No cabía duda alguna. Aquel chiquillo, su compañero de clases, la causa de sus indescriptibles sentimientos. Sin razonar sus impulsos, sus ojos celestes se posaron en su seria figura, comprobando una extraña preocupación en sus orbes oscuras; no estaba muy segura, pero podía jurar que era angustia. Sí, porque el clima no era nada favorable y su casa quedaba bastante lejos del instituto.

Angustia a la insipiente amenaza de lluvia.

—¿Por qué me miras tanto? —preguntó de pronto.

Ella se exaltó. ¿Tan obvia era?

De repente las primeras gotas de agua comenzaron a caer desde el cielo. Y el _viento,_ cada vez era más poderoso y estridente.

—Llueve —contestó ella, apenada, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Sin apartarle la vista de encima, Ino contempló al joven que valientemente salía de su refugio, quien rápidamente era cubierto por la fina llovizna. Luego, se giró hacia ella y le otorgó una mirada determinante, provocándole sorpresa, para después extenderle su mano de una forma caballerosa.

Ino pasó saliva rápidamente, incrementando el color de sus cachetes, pero sin una pizca de titubeo, se dispuso a tomar la mano que él le ofrecía. De inmediato sintió lo frío de sus dedos entrelazarse con los suyos y, en ese hechizo de sensación se atrevió a suspirar. Nunca había tenido la fortuna de tocarlo, y ese pequeño roce ya significaba mucho para ella.

Y quizá, para él también, pues fue notorio el sonrojo que cubría sus mofletes, que al percatarse evadió totalmente la visión, como pretendiendo evitar ser descubierto.

—Vamos —movió sus pies hacia adelante, indicándole que lo siguiera.

—¿Adónde? —cuestionó, curiosa.

—A mi casa —fue firme, pero por dentro estaba atónito de su propia insinuación —, lloverá mucho más feo y mi casa queda más cerca que la tuya. Debemos darnos prisa.

Ino asintió, conforme con su explicación. No ansiaba escuchar más, y tampoco le interesaba si aquella propuesta fue realizada con dotes de cortesía o preocupación, sinceramente, le daba igual si se trataba de cualquiera de las dos.

Ino ya era feliz con aferrarse al agarre de sus manos. Ino ya se mostraba alegre con tan solo correr por las calles junto a él, porque eso indicaba que, ambos están luchando contra el _viento_, juntos.

**.**

**N/A:**

Bueno, tengo malas noticias D: El cargador de mi laptop se averió, se rompió, se desconchinfló, se hizo ¡Puaj! (? y por eso ya no podré seguir escribiendo como quisiera. Ahora tomé prestado el computador de mi hermano para subir este drabble (que tuve que volver a escribir). No sé cuando vuelva a comprar otro cargador, pero todos mis archivos y fics están guardados en esa lap D: por lo que seguramente me retiraré temporalmente de la escritura, pero aún así me seguiré pasando a leer las historias de ustedes :3

Es todo, saludos y espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer ^^


	6. Unión

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece

**Drabble**

**Palabras:** 730_  
><em>

**.**

**Unión**

**.**

**.**

Los colores se mostraban rebosantes sobre sus mejillas y, un gracioso sudor se encargaba de vestirlo en una ridícula e incómoda situación. Odió a su hermano, a su madre, a Ino, y se odió a sí mismo por complacerlos en su vergonzosa agonía.

—Deberías ser más cortes con tu invitada, hijo —inmediatamente la voz de su madre resonó en su habitación, al mismo tiempo que acercaba un plato de galletas a la niña de rubia acaballera.

—Hn —hizo un mohín de mala gana.

Él no quería aquello. Inocentes fueron los pensamientos que lo obligaron a tomar la mano de ella y conducirla hasta su hogar. ¿Qué había sucedido, si lo más factible hubiera sido dejarla a su suerte?

Totalmente extraño fue su actuar, pero más extraño fueron las sensaciones que lo motivaron a aferrarse al agarre de sus dedos, en una sola unión. Y ahora, pagaba el precio de su insolencia, al ser Ino la primera niña que se atrevía pisar aposentos de su propiedad.

¿Qué si era la primer niña que llevaba a su casa? Simplemente no comprendía la amabilidad con la que era tratada.

—¿Es tu novia? —preguntó inoportunamente su hermano mayor.

Sasuke hizo una mueca de disgusto; era claro que el tema le incomodaba hasta por donde no.

—Es…—dudó, ¿qué era ella para él?, ¿amiga?, ¿conocida?— ella es…

—Soy su amiga —se apresuró a contestar, con la boca llena de galletas sabor chocolate.

No supo el porqué de pronto la cara de Itachi, su hermano, se transformó por una llena de malicia.

—Hermano, tu sabes que los hombres debemos ser completamente caballerosos cuando estamos frente a una dama, y más si es tan hermosa como Ino —la aludida se sonrojó—, ¿lo sabes?, es lo que mamá suele decir.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Bien —Itachi fue serio, e inclusive se persuadía de madurez—. Una forma de ser caballeroso ahora, es besar a tu amiga.

Imprevistamente, Ino comenzó a toser de una forma extravagante, indicando la posibilidad de un atajamiento de galletas por la desfachatez de aquel joven. Por otra parte, Sasuke no mostró reacciones energéticas, mas sin embargo, le fue imposible el no abrir sus ojos con completo asombro.

La madre de Sasuke que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen, decidió cooperar en la cruel broma que Itachi, su hijo, realizó, con la firme escusa sobre el tierno semblante que su hijo más pequeño comenzaba a concebir.

—Un beso es señal de amabilidad y delicadeza —sonrió.

—Hnmmp —rezongó y, aunque estuviese contra su voluntad, sintió la necesidad de hacerlo. Algo le indicaba que si no besaba a Ino, Itachi y su madre no lo dejarían de sermonear.

Y, sin más preámbulo, se aventuró a lo inusual. Se animó mentalmente una vez y luego otra; no era para nada algo sencillo de hacer, le costaba trabajo, y mucho.

Antes de cometer el crimen, pasó saliva con cuidado, posteriormente se dirigió a Ino que se encontraba sentada a lado de él. La miró con complicidad.

Sólo sería un beso, rápido y carente de significado, pero con lo que no contó Sasuke, fue que al contemplar la mirada celeste de Ino, se perdiera en el reflejo de sus ojos, y fue casi como un hechizo lo que lo obligó a aproximarse más.

Sasuke la miraba sin parpadear e Ino repetía el gesto, luego, fue víctima del latir apresurado de su corazón, no obstante, ya era demasiado tarde, lo supo cuando sintió la respiración profunda de ella colarse por su propia nariz, y cuando resopló, se vio envuelto por el perfume achocolatado que expedían sus labios.

Se animó una vez más, cerrando sus ojos para evitar ser presa de su vaivén. En un instante, unió sus labios a los de ella, fue un beso fugaz que le permitió saborear y embriagarse en su sabor, realmente, se sentía agradable.

Después, cuando escuchó las risas de su hermano de tras de él, se separó con sorprendente velocidad, observándola de reojo completamente sonrojada, posiblemente igual que él.

—¿De… de qué te ríes? —intentó ocultar su rostro encendido.

—Cuando mamá y yo dijimos que la "besaras", nos referíamos a un beso en el cachete —volvió a reír, desvergonzado— nunca esperamos que unieras tus labios con los de ella.

—Hn… —se cruzó de brazos y quiso desaparecer.

Sasuke tampoco esperó que en ese día lluvioso sus labios se unieran con los de Ino.

**.**

**N/A:**

Si bien, aún no tengo el cargador de mi lap, puedo seguir actualizando mis fics desde la computadora de mi hermano (siempre y cuando, éste no se enteré que la uso).

Sé que he desaparecido un montón de tiempo, pero digamos que ya regresé de mis vacaciones :3 Tengo muchas ideas para escribir y espero aprovechar esas ideas y captarlas todas antes de que desaparezcan D:

Y nada, espero que este drabble les guste.

Gracias por leer ^^


End file.
